This invention relates to crushing apparatus, of the type that is suitable for crushing metal cans, plastic bottles, and the like.
It is becoming increasingly common that householders are prepared to separate out certain items of garbage which are suitable for recycling. Each householder has a special receptacle, separate from the other garbage, in which the recyclable items are placed. It is part of the recycling truck operative's task to place the recyclable items in a separate compartment on the recycling truck.